In recent years, a display apparatus comprising a liquid crystal panel as an image display section has been used widely. Such a display apparatus comprises a backlight arranged on a back face side of the liquid crystal panel.
The backlights of various types are employed. As a backlight of one type, a direct-type backlight is employed where light sources are arranged at positions facing the whole back face of the liquid crystal panel.
The display apparatus comprising the direct-type backlight further comprises: light sources aligned on a bottom face of a backlight chassis having a shallow-box shape; a liquid crystal panel covering an opening portion of the back light chassis; and a diffusion section arranged between the light source and the liquid crystal panel.
The diffusion section is provided with a diffusion plate supported by the back light chassis and with an optical sheet supported by the diffusion plate and arranged between the liquid crystal panel and the diffusion plate (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-122160).
This type of display apparatus diffuses light emitted from the light source by the diffusion plate and the optical sheet, modulates the diffused light by the liquid crystal panel, and transmits the light to display an image on a front face of the liquid crystal panel.
By the way, the diffusion plate is required for the conventional display apparatus.
The diffusion plate functions as a supporting member for the optical sheet constituting a part of the diffusion section, and has a certain amount of thickness so that the optical sheet is not slack.
For this reason, in a case where the display apparatus has a screen size of 60 inches, the diffusion plate has a weight of 2 to 3 kg.
Also, in a case where the display apparatus has a screen size of 80 inches, the diffusion plate has a weight over 5 kg.
Accordingly, the weight of the diffusion plate contributes to the inhibition of the reduction in weight of the large-sized display apparatus.